Closure
by NLAOTIC Psychotic
Summary: 10Rose. Oneshot. The Doctor writes a letter apologising to Rose for moving on to Martha. About time too lol! Reviews mean you get pie! Ending should say : A big mistake. But it was a beautiful mistake. SORRY! EXTRA PIE FOR YOU ALL!


Well here it is. My first Doctor Who fic. And my first fic here EVER! Exciting huh? Or not… oh well. Here's everything you need to know!

Title: Closure (well NO! you clicked on a link saying closure was the title, so the title's gonna be "how to eat a turnip!")

Rating: K, nice and friendly!

Summary: The Doctor writes a letter to Rose saying sorry for moving on to Martha so fast. Too right as well! He shouldn't have a new companion for years after Rose!

Anything else you need to know?: It's 10/Rose obviously, oneshot, a bit drabbley too! Sorry!

Diusclaimer: I OWN NOTHING?! THIS IS SO NOT FAIR! I WANNA OWN DOCTOR WHO! sighAll I get is the plotliney thing! But i get some pie too! Anyone want some?

Well, here you go, please review, I'll share some pie with you, I hope you enjoy it , Doctor/Rose forever and slaps MARTHA!

* * *

**Closure**

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road…_

Dear Rose,

It hurts so badly. I'm sick of losing people. Usually, I take them home, or they ask me to. But this time there was no reason. This time I'm stuck. I can't go back and visit. You're stuck there, and I'm stuck here. No choice.

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go.  
_

You were snatched from me. It was so hard. But I knew you were living a life and I knew I had to get on mine too. I think we both knew I'd have to move on eventually. I didn't know it'd happen so fast.

_So make the best of this test, and don't ask why.  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time.  
_

I shouldn't have done it. I know that. But I'm a sucker for love. I've loved all of my companions. I just loved you the most.

Promise me you'll move on too. Me being with you was when you started REALLY living your life. I don't want you to stop living because I'm gone. LIVE for me Rose. LIVE!

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

I hope it meant as much to you as it did to me. I loved you with all my heart, and I always will do. I just never got the chance to say it. But it doesn't matter. Maybe one day you might get this letter. Somehow.

So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind.  
Hang it on a shelf of good health and good time.

I remember the first words I ever said to you. Best choice I ever made in my life, grabbing your hand and telling you to run.

I remember when you told me your name. Remember that? You probably thought I was some sort of mad terrorist!

**"Nice to meet you Rose. RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"**

I remember you telling me that we'd go down fighting, when we were in that basement, with all those bodies.

I meant it when I said I was glad I met you..

But mostly I remember you saying that you wouldn't have missed this for the world. I hope you meant that.

_  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial.  
For what it's worth, it was worth all the while._

I wouldn't have missed it either. Because even though it was a mistake, and it hurts now, it was brilliant while it lasted.

I'm so sorry that I've moved on. But it doesn't mean I'm forgetting you. You were the special one. Always remember, true love never dies.

_  
I hope you had the time of your life…_

You are so beautiful, don't ever change. The time you spent with me was cut cruelly short. But I hope you had the time of your life.

I miss you so much Rose.

Yours forever and enternally,

Doctor.

P.S. I'm so sorry I moved on.

_I hope you had the time of your life…_

The Doctor seals the envelope, hoping he's said everything he wants to. He lays it down in an empty room in the TARDIS, and walks away, putting his mind at rest.

Slowly, the envelope fades away, and the TARDIS has done all she can.

And two minutes later, a whole universe away, a girl reads a letter written by a man she loves. A man she'll never see again. A total stranger who nobody knew. Except her.

A man named the Doctor.

And they cry together, as one final parting piece of togetherness. It gives them closure, and finally ends it. Somewhere inside though, they know they'll always be together. But they were together because of a mistake. A big mistake.

It's all because of the big bad wolf…

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right._

_I hope you had the time of your life…

* * *

_


End file.
